1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for cutting or scribing circles and other shaped forms onto material, especially devices which support the material to be cut on an integrally mounted table. Such devices can typically be used for cutting or drawing on photographs, paper, cloth, plastics, glass, metal, or similar thin sheet material, but the invention is not restricted to such applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of devices for cutting shapes in photographs, photo mats, or similar materials have been employed in the art. One rotary cutter device for making only circular cuts in photographs or similar materials has been marketed for several years by Artistic Photo Plate Creations, Inc. of 120 W. Dayton Street, Suite A-2, Edmonds, Wash. 98020. This rotary cutter device employs a circular stand with a rotatable table mounted to the center of the stand. There is additionally an arm extending outwardly and upwardly from the stand which in turn supports a beam member disposed over the table. A cutting implement can be mounted on that beam member and slidably moved to various positions along that beam member over the rotatable table. The beam member always overlies the table in the same position regardless of the position of the cutting implement or the desired size of the circle to be cut.
Other devices for cutting circular or oval shapes in photographic mats or similar materials have been marketed by Leichtung Workshop, Inc. of 4944 Commerce Drive, Cleveland, Ohio 44128, in systems that involve securing the device on the object to be cut and having a cutter arm rotate about the device to make a circular cut, or that make use of a peg and guide system to have the device make an oval cut. These devices are marketed by Leichtung as the Oval/Circle Mat Cutters, Straight Edge Mat Kit, Oval Mat Kit, or the EZ Hand Mat Cutter.
Additionally, several patents pertain to devices similar to the ones noted above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,574 teaches a photographic print circle cutter consisting of a central disc on which is mounted a rotatable arm with a cutting implement that can be adjusted to follow any of a number of circular patterns at various radii from the center. This device, however, requires that the disc be placed on top of or adjacent to the material to be cut so that the axis of rotation of the cutter arm is over the center of the circular shape of the material to be cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,736 teaches a pressure sensitive picture frame mat cutter which focuses primarily on a pressure sensitive adjustment for the cutting implement to control the depth of the cut in a picture frame mat. This device, through a cable attached thereto used in conjunction with pins placed on the material to be cut, can inscribe circular, oval, or other shapes on the material to be cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,222 teaches an apparatus for cutting various forms out of a picture frame mat, and is based upon an adaptation of a mechanism known as the "Oval Master," manufactured by C & H Manufacturing Company of Jackson, Miss.; this patent teaches a system of gears, chains, and attachments to the Oval Master device to allow reciprocating motion of an arm attached to the cutting implement to form irregular or scalloped shapes on circular, oval, or other shapes outlined by the device.
Similar devices can be used in different applications, such as appear in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,025, a circle cutter particularly adapted to be used to position a welding or cutting implement to trace a circular shape. This device requires placement onto the material on which the cut is to be made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,543 teaches a material shaping platform with multiple or exchangeable templates, a rotatable platen mounted to a mechanism allowing reciprocating movement in accordance with the engagement of template cams with the rotating mechanism for the shaft of the rotatable platform. This device does not have any provision for an integrally attached mechanism for supporting and positioning a cutting implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,220 teaches a stationary cutter device which can secure a cutting implement and under which glass or similar materials to be inscribed may be moved.
Of general background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,073, which teaches an infinitely variable drawing instrument involving connected arms moved by gearing mechanisms to draw shapes on materials mounted on a rotary platform.
The disadvantage inherent in many of these prior art inventions is that they require placement of the cutting or scribing device on the material to be worked upon. The present invention allows the material to be worked upon to be placed on the rotatable table with the shape being made on the material by the single point of the cutting or scribing implement bearing against the material, which is supported by the platen. While the prior art marketed by Artistic Photo Plate Creations, Inc. of Bothell, Wash. provides a platform supporting the material with only the single point of the cutting implement contacting the face of the photograph or similar material, it has the disadvantage of having a beam member hanging over the rotatable table at all times that the cutting implement is in use, with that beam member always being in the same position regardless of the radius of the cut being made. The present invention allows for an articulated cutter arm which can be adjusted to overlie the platen only as far as necessary to have the cutting implement make contact with the material at the point the incision is to be made, thereby allowing a clear view of the material and the cut being made and thus providing conditions for finer control of the cutting process.